


Korrasami Week 2015 - Day 1: Flowers

by Uniquely_Kaydt



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquely_Kaydt/pseuds/Uniquely_Kaydt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be attempting to take part in this wonderful adventure that it Korrasami Week. Please enjoy as I attempt to tackle all of these wonderful prompts. In a few stories their might be major character death but that will not be the case in all the stories, but I do want to have the warning out there for anyone who is sensitive to that subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Week 2015 - Day 1: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by thanking LightInside for all her help reading this chapter and making sure my rather sleep deprived self was making some semblance of sense. This was a very emotional peace for me to write and it really didn't go in the direction I planned but I really do like how it turned out, surprisingly for me. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts or constructive criticism please do not hesitate to let me know, you are all welcome to leave me a note.

I can still remember the first time I met her, that red dress hugging her every curve and her raven hair framed her face beautifully. At first we were fighting for the young man on her arm that night, but I think even after all these years there was a spark even then. It wasn’t until after Amon and the Equalist’s had bombed the Pro Bending arena and she invited everyone over to her house. She was more than the beautiful, stuck up rich girl I thought she had been. She was daring and strong. Time and again I would always be faced with her amazing talent over and over. She was unbeatable and unyielding. Soon it was more than a competition for a young man’s attention, it was a friendship, one that I would learn to always treasure.

Even after everything with my uncle and Vaatu behind us I was lost. Republic City was demanding I remove the spirit vines, and my popularity was sinking by the hour. She never once turned from my side. She saw me fighting to keep myself together when I wanted to crumble, I was alone. All my past lives, all the wisdom of the Avatars before me was lost and every day I felt that loss almost as deeply as if I had lost my mom or dad. They had been my family and in an instant they were ripped from me. It started as a simple gesture to put a smile on my face I think, a single fire lily appeared on my pillow. On particularly rough nights I would find two or three, nothing was ever spoken out loud, just a smile letting me know who had left them. She stood by me when I was recovering from the Red Lotus attack, and even fought to protect me while I was in the spirit world. As I think back to that time I realize how foolish I had been, I had just been so content to have a friend who I could really count on and love at how well they knew me. It never crossed my mind that she would have thought of me as anything more than that.

How wrong I was, and how quickly it all started to fall apart. After we figured out what the Red Lotus’ plan was and I decided to give myself up to save the airbenders she was the only one to just go with what I was planning. She knew I wasn’t going to let them suffer if I could help it. I knew my role, but really in the end my role was small in comparison to all the airbenders. Saying goodbye to my friends was hard, we didn’t know if we would ever see each other again but we knew this was what we were supposed to do at this time and place. There was so much I wanted to say, so much I should have said and yet I knew she would find a way to get back to me. Through all the fear, pain and rage I felt that day when it was all over I was sure I wouldn’t survive and I was just happy she was alive, and that we had won.

Death would have been easier I think, they would have been able to grieve, to remember and then go on living their lives. Instead they all had to watch as I took three years to rebuild my life, my soul, my focus. All the while she never gave up and though the fire lilies were dried, she never forgot. Each letter she would send to me would have a few petals from a fire lily, or on days that were particularly hard for her a whole flower was sent. I wanted to respond to her so many times. My room was littered with crumpled up pages of failed letters. How could I tell the woman I cared about most of all, the woman that I loved, that I was broken. Words always failed me and I just didn’t know how to admit it. Sure I eventually did write to her, but it was only once and still it never really said how much she meant to me. In the end it never mattered, she already knew.

When I returned and saw her for the first time, it felt like I couldn’t breathe. Despite the growth and threat of the Earth Empire and Kuvira, in that moment all I saw was her. She had cracked a joke at the length of my absence. I felt guilty but at the same time I wondered if there was even a small glimmer of hope that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. After that one peaceful moment though everything began to rush towards the ultimate battle, where so much was lost. I could never have gotten through it all without her or any of them, but what she did was give me something to fight for.

As we all fought the colossus trying to give the hummingbird suits a fighting chance my heart stopped the moment I thought I had lost her, the moment I thought I had failed her. I did see her parachute, but only hers and my heart sunk a little realizing that she once again had lost the most important man, if not person in her life, only this time it had been helping me stop Kuvira. His sacrifice though had given us the way in and we knew we couldn’t waste any time. The battle ended rather quickly after that. There was a new spirit portal in the heart of Republic City, and there was a wedding that also served to celebrate what we all had survived. Yet even amongst all the conversation and congratulations given, I only wanted to see her. To see her in another stunning red dress.

Shortly after all the celebrations were done we slipped away on our vacation. We finally found the time to share all the unspoken thoughts and feelings from the last few years. We came back stronger than ever and united. We helped to repair the city and work to bring balance to the world. Every few years there was something that came up, and we would work together and with all of our friends and even after all the years that passed she would make sure to leave me a fire lily or two when I wasn’t having a particularly good day. Eventually we were married in a very quiet, intimate ceremony with only our closest friends and family in attendance, fire lily petals covered the aisle and she held a bouquet of roses, but in the center there was a single fire lily. I can’t quite remember how she had worded it, but that one fire lily was to represent the love that would always burn deep within her soul for me. A love she never thought would be returned.

The years continued to pass and we began to loose some very dear friends, yet we also welcomed new family and friends. We watched our children grow up and start new lives of their own and have children of their own. I knew my time was getting closer and was preparing my family for the time when I would no longer get to share their laughter in the same spirit. She never could do things the easy way, not my girl. Not my Asami, she never gave up tinkering in the workshop even when her little shadows asking Gran Gran what she was doing. After one particularly long day she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. I can still remember how peaceful she looked.

A week later I finally found the strength to go into her workshop and try to tidy it up a bit so that all of her little helpers could always have some piece of her with them. It was then I saw it, sitting there as if she had just placed it there that morning. As I approached I saw a note she left with the single fire lily in a little cup of water. As I picked up the note my hand was shaking, and I found I couldn’t breathe when I saw her very elegant writing mixed with the smudges from her grease covered hands. I read the note over and over again, wishing she were right there beside me so I could tell her how much I loved her, how much I missed her and how much she had meant to me these past 80 years. She had been my everything, and even now after she was gone she never forgot. She still found a way to brighten my day with a single fire lily.

_Korra,  
My time with you has come to an end, I am sorry I never told you but I didn’t want you to worry about me. I have had the most amazing life anyone could have wished for, and it was all thanks to you. We have had a great life together and I couldn’t have asked for anything more, well almost. If I could I would ask to spend even just one more day with you. _

_I will always love you, this is the final fire lily I can give you and I hope when you see it you remember all the good and bad times with all the love we have shared together and with our wonderful family._

_Always yours,  
Asami_

 

  
__  
  
  



End file.
